One Less Lie
by Marronett
Summary: She was running out of excuses. Even a klutz had a limit of how many times she could fall down stairs or run into parked cars..


One Less Lie

This is a sweet little one shot I found hiding in my files. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Much love,

Marronett

* * *

The mist dissipated slowly before her and her frame dropped unceremoniously onto the muddy ground with a quiet thud. She let out a deep breath and felt the small scrapes and bumps finally start to burn at her skin as the adreniline began to wear off.

Slow footsteps headed her way and she just sighed, her fingers prying off one of her mud stained gloves. She wiped at her brow with the other and saw a blood streak across her once white fingertips. It hadn't been there worse fight. Just a few scrapes. She was just tired. Really tired…

Her bright blue eyes glanced up at the figure before her and then touched her forehead again with her bare hands, the warm blood sticking to her finger pads.

"Is it bad?" Sailor Moon asked quietly and Sailor Venus bent before her, inspecting the gash thoroughly, Sailor Moon noticing mud smudges and a few scrapes on her neck. From her friend's look she could tell it wouldn't be something easily hidden with makeup. Quickly her mind began to think of a good story she could use to tell her parents, her teachers and Motoki since he no doubt would notice. Nosey friend.

She couldn't think of any new lies. She had used the old stair trick but honestly… how many times can even a klutz fall down stairs? Light pole, parked car, cat scratch… Poor Luna has been yelled at mercilessly by her mother for many scratches the cat would never inflict upon her master. Her fingers curled into fists as frustration welled within her chest and for once instead of bottling up she let it out.

Her scream was raw and full of anger. Not anger at the job she had to do. Not anger at her destiny… but more to the lying. She was tired of lying…

Gently Mercury placed a hand on her shoulder and tipped her forehead towards her, inspecting the gash.

"I understand," Mars' voice whispered into her left ear as she sat messily beside her, linking her arm through Sailor Moon's as she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder facing the opposite direction.

"I have no more lies in me," Sailor Moon spat annoyed and silence fell among the five young warriors. That they could understand. Sailor Moon had it the worst in the lying department. She was normally the one the enemy fired at first, so she had the most to hide and she had the most family members out of all of them to try and convince she was fine.

"You could say we got in a fight at school," Jupiter tried to offer helpfully but Sailor Moon just shot her an annoyed narrowed glance.

They heard the grass crunch around them once more and Jupiter and Venus were on their feet in a moment, protective in front of their three warriors on the ground.

"Forgive me," a male voice mumbled quietly and Sailor Moon let out a breath, her frame relaxing as she watched polished black tuxedo shoes walk slowly towards them. Well, they weren't as polished as they used to be… Mercury's water attack had turned this particular patch of park into a bit of a muddy wonderland. Somehow deep down it made her feel better to see mud on his shoes and a bit on his pants. Guess he fell down sometimes too… "So…" his voice began and her eyes snapped up to meet his and she caught his easy smile. "Apart from my killer roses which I through with deadly accuracy and my charming good looks…" she heard Mercury snort amused behind her and Sailor Moon felt the side of one of her lips curl up in a smile on it's on violation.

"I do have this other odd trick I can do," he finished, his frame crouching down before her and her bright blue eyes stared into his thin white mask.

"Does it involve cake? Cause that would make my night better…" Sailor Moon questioned and his lips curled up in a genuine smile that seemed to melt her heart. He put his pointer finger in his mouth and bit at the white fabric of his gloves and slowly pulled it off of his right hand. The five watched curiously as he raised his hand and gently placed it against her gashed forehead.

"No cake this time… but maybe my trick will help you tell one less lie," he whispered softly, his warm breath tickling her cheek and she felt an odd tingling travel from the tips of her head down to her neck. After a few moments his hand moved away and Mercury and Venus leaned forward into his personal space, their eyes glaring at their Princess' forehead.

"That is completely impossible," Mercury breathed, her fingers touching the healed skin and Venus shook her head amazed.

"Don't be jealous cause all you can do is throw water and he is some magic healer," Jupiter spat at her friend and Mercury shot the lighting queen a look.

"We are gonna have to work out some deal with you fancy pants," Venus mused and he grinned, his thumb trailing down Sailor Moon's cheek before he bent forward and gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I appreciate all you do," he breathed to her and her bright blue eyes flickered to his and she offered him a weak smile. He made a quick glance of the other senshi and made sure they didn't have similar injuries that would be too hard to hide. "Till next time?" He sighed and Sailor Moon let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Thank you," she offered and he tipped his hat and stood, his frame walking off away from them.

"Girl, he totally kissed you," Mars suddenly rumbled quietly with laughter and a bright blush stained Sailor Moon's cheek and she touched her forehead, making sure that had not been a dream.

"Do you feel all tingly inside?" Venus teased before her and Sailor Moon let out a laugh, her anger and frustration finally escaping her system and she leaned back against Mars beside her.

"Not a bad night ladies," Mercury smiled plopping down in the mud as well, not caring one bit about it.

"I bet if I hit you with a fireball it might get you a kiss closer to your lips," Mars began to contemplate and Sailor Moon pushed her away from her.

"No," she growled and Venus quirked her head to the side.

"Hey, Mars is just trying to round out all of you babes. Super hero, regular girl, hot super hero boyfriend… she is a true friend," Venus defended and Sailor Moon smiled helplessly at them and then finally stood, Mercury and Mars joining her.

"We are all insane," she breathed. "Now, let's go home and do it all again tomorrow…" she offered and giggles erupted around her and the five clung to each other as they began to walk out of the small park.

"This planet sure is lucky to have us…" Jupiter observed with a grin and Sailor Moon smiled, her gaze turning up to the bright full moon above them.

"It sure is," Mars agreed and then they were gone.


End file.
